The Vampire and The Hunter
by nolanb780
Summary: Dracula protects Johnathan from being captured by the famous monster hunter, Abraham Van Helsing. Now, the hunter has Dracula and is torturing him. Mavis, Johnathan, Frank, Wayne, Invisible Man, and Murry all go after him. Will they get there in time? Or will they lose the one they loved the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Going to make another Hotel Transylvania fanfic. My baby drac one...well trying to figure out the second chapter, lol. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know Drac isn't his fighting self in this chapter. But...the next chapters he will be. Just wait. lol**

**Chapter 1 NPOV**

* * *

Dracula went to comfort his daughter when she slightly shoved him away and glared at him. Her anger exploding, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she snarled. "I..hate you!"

She gave him one last glare before turning into a bat and flying off. Dracula stood there stunned and hurt. Every monster just glared at him as they walked past. His friends turned their backs on him, glares coming from them as well. Dracula didn't know what to do, until he came up with a decision. He transformed into a bat and set off to find Johnathan. He scanned the brigde but realized he wasn't there. He then scanned the path in the forest, and smiled when he found him.

He was about to down to get him when he spotted Abraham Van Helsing. His heart stopped as fear encased his mind. He shook it away and soared down to grab Johnatah. He didn't know what the monster hunter would do to the boy. He'd rather the hunter take him instead. Besides, no one wanted him in their lives anymore. Not even his daughter. At least, that's what he thought. Soon, though, his friends and daughter will figure out how much they actually do need their friend.

He flew past Johnathan instead of grabbing him, and into Abraham. The hunter gasped in shock as Dracula transformed and punched him. They rolled down a hill, fighting. Dracula hissed in pain when he landed on his shoulder wrong. Popping it out of place. They landed next to a lake, Dracula wincing and Abraham brushing himself off. He noticed Dracula and smiled coldly.

"My, if it isn't Count Dracula. You know, I wasn't meaning to catch you...but just random monsters. But, must be my lucky day." He laughed. "That boy..y-you were a-about to catch, was a human." Dracula managed as he tried to move his shoulder. Abraham cocked his head to one side, "He was? Why are you protecting a human?" "My daughter..loves him. He loves her...I didn't want to ruin that again." "Ah so you ruined their relationship...hmmm...they must really hate you. Good, then I can have some more time to torture you. You have no idea how angry I am, for you freezing me for 200 years." he snarled as he grabbed Dracula by his injured shoulder.

Dracula managed to hold in his scream as he stood up. Abraham stabbed him in the leg with a silver dagger, smiling. "Just to make sure you don't escape. I know vampires' bodies can't naturally heal silver. You actually need stitches for it." he cackled.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, with Johnathan~**

Johnathan was stunned when he saw a bat fly past him. He could hear a gasp and a growl in the bushes. Out of curisoity, he followed the noises. He gasped silently when he noticed Dracula fighting with another man. He saw the silver dagger and had a bad feeling in his gut. He watched the whole fight and realized, Dracula was protecting him. So he could go back and tell Mavis how he truly felt.

He knew though, he would need to explain that later. Right now, he had to get help for Dracula. He scurried back to the hotel, worried. Once he reached the doors, he ran into the lobby. Every monster silenced themselves and watched him in fear. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Dracula is in big trouble!" he breathed. "You got that right! That bastard ruined poor Mavis' whole birthday!" a monster snarled. "Listen, he regretted it. He came back out to find me, to tell me to come back and tell Mavis how much I actually love her. Don't get me wrong, I do. I love her a lot, but...he was fighting with a man. He was wearing all black." "Wait..a black hat?" Mavis asked as she walked down the stairs. Johnathan noticed her and smiled a little before nodding. "Black hat, black pants, boots, long jacket, shirt..he had a silver gun and silver dagger..he stabbed Dracula in the leg with the dagger. I think his shoulder is also injured as well. He kind of...let himself be captured. That man told him that you all must hate him...I guess he actually believes that himself. I know he would have deffended himself." Johnathan explained. "Oh no...that's the hunter he warned me about. Abraham Van Helsing. He froze him for I don't know how long...he said he was the one to get all the towns people to kill my mother...and try to kill us. Holy rabies...he's going to die!" she cried. "No, which way did they go?" Frank asked, wanting to find Dracula before it was too late. "I'll show you."

* * *

**Author's note: Ah, this isn't too bad. Well, review, fav, or follow! :) if ya want...well I'll maybe update later on today or tomorrow. I know she didn't say she hated him, but ha some drama! dun dun dunnnn. Okay, so I'm just gonna say it. Wait till Abraham decides to go after Mavis, Dracula will be pretty scary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's chapter 2!**

**Oh, and it was my computer that mixed up all the paragraphs. My other fanfics don't have someone talking in the middle of a paragraph. I had to write it on Notepad and when I pasted it on Fanfiction, it was all jumbled together. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

As they walked through the forest, Mavis couldn't help but feel concerned about her father. She regretted telling him she hated him, but she was angry at the time. Frankenstein regretted ignoring him and being cold hearted, he was confused on why Dracula didn't come to them for help. They would have helped him if he told them he was looking for Johnny. The others felt the same, regret and concern.

It was about five minutes until they reached the part where Johnathan had last saw them.

"Where did they go?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know, I ran to get you guys." Johnathan replied.

They all scanned the area around them, when Mavis spotted footprints. They were leading into the tall grass. She followed them, not telling anyone else. They all followed her, wandering what she was doing.

"They end here." she sighed.

"Hey guys...look at this." Johnathan said, his voice filled with fear."

They all walked over to him and gasped. They were looking at blood covered grass. It sparkled in the moonlight. "I really hope that's not all Drac's." Invisible Man whispered.

"We all hope." Mavis replied.

Mavis walked through the blood, seeing if it led another trail. It did. She gestured for the others to follow, as she continued following it.

"So, my guess is. They made it to the lake, and then got into a fight. So, maybe Dracula tried to escape?" Johnathan asked.

"It was one heck of a fight then." Wayne replied.

"Lets just keep following it." Mavis whispered.

They kept following it until the moon started to lower. They reached a bridge going over the lake. They walked the length of the bridge, searching for Dracula. After the bridge came a large cave. They silently walked into the cave, as they got closer to where ever the end was, they could here someone talking.

"That was one hell of a fight...now my leg won't stop bleeding." A man's voice growled.

It wasn't Dracula's, but another voice sounded. "N-now you know how I feel..b-bastard." it was a low snarl.

Mavis knew that snarl. Dracula was on the brink of falling into his dark side. It only lasted a few minutes, but he was very dangerous. They hurried along. It opened up into a large room. They hid behind the various of large stones. They immediately saw Dracula.

He was sitting up against the wall. A small pool of blood was under him. His eyes were flickering between normal and red. Mavis was frightened of the grave look on her father's face. He was paler than usual, with grey under his eyes. He was bearing his fangs as he glared at the hunter.

"Oh well, it'll be fun to finally kill you." Abraham smirked.

Mavis let out a low growl, anger flickering inside of her. She was sitting in a position that would let her pounce when she needed to. Frank frowned, "Mavis, calm down. We don't want to start-

"I lost one parent...I'm not losing another." she whispered.

Frank clenched his jaw after that, hearing the snarl erupt in her voice.

Dracula frowned as he heard his daughter's voice. He didn't want her here, he didn't want her getting hurt. Abraham grabbed a large silver blade. "Unfourtantly, for me, I'm on a tight schedule. So, I'll just need to kill you now. Was fun torturing you for a little while." a sadistic grin was plastered on his cruel face.

Dracula growled and tried to back up. Except he was already against the wall.

Abraham went to stab him when Dracula quickly dodged it. Abraham cussed under his breath as he tried again. Dracula dodged again, bearing his fangs and snarling. Abraham was a little frightened by the evil glint in Dracula's eyes. Dracula side stepped as Abraham tried again. And again. And again. And again.

"Stay still!" the man shouted as he sliced Dracula's shoulder.

Dracula yowled as the silver burned his skin. This set Mavis off. She snarled as she grabbed Abraham by the throat and threw him across the room. Abraham grunted in pain as he slammed into the stone wall. Before he could get up, Wayne growled and dug his teeth into his arm.

He threw Abraham back over towards the two vampires. Dracula was stumbling as he tried to move, losing strength. Mavis grabbed the man by his ankle and then threw him into the stones. He landed onto the ground, the stones following close after. Frank then cleared the stones and held the hunter up by his throat.

"You were wrong to attack our family member." he growled.

Johnathan watched in amazement, before jumping down and helping Dracula. Mavis helped her father as the three stumbled towards the exit. Invisible Man grabbed a silver dagger, and stabbed it into the man's wrist. Holding him in place after he was thrown once again, by Frank.

Dracula groaned and then passed out. Smacking his head on the ground.

"Dad!" Mavis shrieked.

She knelt down and gently put his head on her lap. Whispering for him to wake up. Dracula's eyes fluttered open as he gasped for air. He was struggling to breath as Frank gently picked him up. They ran out of the cave.

"Wait! Should we kill him?" Johnathan asked.

"P-put him...in the dungeon...t-till I-I decide." Dracula breathed.

Mavis nodded as she went back and dragged the guy out. Abraham was half awake as he was dragged. He groaned painfully when Mavis threw him over to Wayne. Wayne and Invisible Man both carried him back.

* * *

**~At the hotel~**

Frank took Dracula to the infirmary as the others took Abraham to the dungeon. They cuffed him to the wall before locking the cell door.

"We'll send nurses down here to heal you." Mavis snarled before leaving.

She walked to the infirmary, where Dracula was sleeping. She sat in a chair next to his bed. Exhausted.

She watched him sleep. He had an oxygen mask on, to help him breath. She smiled remembering when he passed out when she was 89. The nurses tried getting the oxygen on him but he turned into a bat and flew into an old pipe.

"You were a pain to get out of that pipe." she whispered, chuckling.

She was shocked when a smiled appeared on Dracula's face. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at his daughter. "You know..." he said as he lifted up the mask. "I don't like these things."

He coughed a little as she smiled and hugged him gently. "Thank gosh you're alright!" she said.

"I-I thought you hated me." Dracula replied, a sad note in his voice.

"I...didn't mean that. I was angry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for making Johnny go away."

"Well, he's back now. We're just worried about you!"

"I'll be fine..just a little..wounded."

"A little? This isn't a little!"

"I'm already healing.."

Mavis smiled even more and curled up next to her father. He wrapped an arm around her as she started to fall asleep.

"Promise me?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll never leave? You won't die...like mom did? I don't want to lose my dad too..."

He smiled and kissed her on the head. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, well this isn't done yet. We still need to take care of Abraham. I may add a twist into the plot...**

**Well review!**

**Or fav**

**Or follow! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
